Serigala Itu Telah Pergi
by ambudaff
Summary: [Arsip Lama]Serigala itu telah pergi, kata Dumbledore sambil tersenyum


**Serigala itu Telah Pergi**

by: ambudaff

_Wormtail bicara. Suaranya bergetar, dia tampaknya sangat ketakutan. Dia mengangkat tongkatnya, memejamkan mata, dan berbicara kepada kegelapan malam._

_"Tulang sang ayah, diberikan tanpa sadar, kau akan menghidupkan putramu!" _

_Permukaan makam di kaki Harry membuka .. titik-titik debu halus terbang ke atas mematuhi perintah Wormtail dan terjatuh pelan ke dalam kuali. ... _

_Dan sekarang Wormtail meratap. Dia menarik belati perak panjang, tipis berkilauan dari dalam mantelnya. _

_"Daging .. si abdi .. di-diberikan dengan sukarela .. kau akan .. menghidupkan kembali .. tuanmu .." _

_Dia menjulurkan tangan kanannya di depannya --tangan yang jarinya putus--. Dia mencengkeram belatinya erat-erat di tangan kiri dan menyabetkannya ke atas. _

_Sesuatu terjatuh ke tanah .. dijatuhkan ke dalam kuali .. ramuan menjadi merah menyala .. _

_Harry menyadari bahwa Wormtail tepat di depannya. _

_"D-darah musuh .. diambil dengan paksa .. kau akan .. membangkitkan kembali lawanmu." _

_Harry merasakan ujung belati menusuk lipatan lengan kanannya dan darah merembes ke lengan jubahnya yang robek. Wormtail .. meraba-raba dalam sakunya mencari tabung kaca dan memeganginya di bawah luka Harry, sehingga setetes darah masuk ke dalamnya. _

_Wormtail terhuyung kembali ke kuali, membawa darah Harry. Dituangkannya ke dalamnya. Cairan di dalamnya langsung berubah warna menjadi putih menyilaukan... _

_Kemudian dari dalam kabut di depannya, dia melihat .. seorang laki-laki, jangkung dan sekurus kerangka, muncul perlahan dari dalam kuali .. lebih putih daripada tengkorak, dengan mata lebar, pucat, dan merah, dan hidung yang sama ratanya dengan hidung ular, dengan dua celah sebagai lubang hidungnya .. _

_Lord Voldemort telah bangkit kembali. _

* * *

"Tidaaaaak ..."

Harry bangun dengan terengah-engah dan keringat bercucuran. Bayangan kejadian setelah Turnamen Triwizard itu terus menghantuinya. Ia meraih kacamatanya, mengamati jam di dinding. Menjelang pagi. Rasanya akan sulit untuk tidur kembali.

Dari jendela terdengar ketukan cakar unggas. Hedwig pulang dari perburuan malamnya. Tapi ia tak membawa bangkai tikus seperti biasa, melainkan segulung perkamen.

Sigap Harry membuka tali yang mengikat gulungan perkamen itu ke kaki Hedwig. Burung hantu itu mematuk ujung kuping Harry dengan sayang. Lalu melompat ke sangkarnya. Setelah minum beberapa teguk, ia menyusupkan kepalanya ke bawah lipatan sayapnya, tidur dengan puas setelah menunaikan kewajibannya.

Harry tak sabar membuka gulungan perkamennya. Sirius!

"Hedwig," bisiknya. Burung hantu betina seputih salju itu membuka matanya yang besar, "di mana kau bertemu Sirius?" Harry segera menyadari pertanyaannya tolol karena Hedwig menjawabnya dengan ber-uhu-uhu riang.

Tapi Harry segera mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sirius pasti berada tidak jauh darinya. Paling tidak dalam jarak yang terjangkau terbang Hedwig separuh malam.

Cepat-cepat Harry membaca suratnya.

_Dear Harry, _

_Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, _

_Aku dan Remus punya kabar baik. Meski Remus sendiri melarangku untuk menyampaikan padamu saat ini karena ia belum yakin benar. _

_Remus telah menemukan suatu teknik meditasi. Dengannya Remus bisa mulai mengendalikan pikiran saat ia bertransformasi di malam bulan purnama. Ia bisa mengendalikan keinginannya untuk menyerang manusia. Aku bisa mondar-mandir di hadapannya sebagai Sirius. Memang baru aku yang jadi subyek percobaan. Menjaga kalau-kalau dia kehilangan kendali, aku bisa secepatnya menjadi Snuffles. _

_Ah, kalau saja James masih ada. Atau, Harry, apa kau tidak tertarik untuk menjadi animagus? Becanda, hehe .. _

_Kami masih akan mengetes kemampuan Remus ini di purnama-purnama mendatang. Salamku untuk Ron dan Hermione, bila kau menulisi mereka. _

_O,ya, surat ini tidak perlu dibalas dulu. Aku yakin kita akan segera bertemu. _

_Sirius _

Harry benar-benar tidak bisa tidur lagi hingga sang surya menyapa. Hingga unggas memperdengarkan nyanyiannya. Dan Paman Vernon menggedor-gedor pintunya.

"Bangun, Pemalas! Cepat turun, kami harus segera berangkat,"

Harry bergegas menuju kamar mandi, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah muncul di ruang makan. Dudley seperti biasa sedang mengosongkan piringnya dengan kecepatan tinggi sementara matanya melirik pada piring ayahnya. Harry terbengong. Bukan pada cara makan Dudley, ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan itu. Melainkan pada kemeja warna-warni dengan corak bunga-bunga besar yang dipakai Paman Vernon dan Dudley, serta topi lebar juga berbunga-bunga besar yang sedang dicoba Bibi Petunia.

"Apa lihat-lihat!" bentak Paman Vernon.

"Kalian pergi sekarang? Bukannya minggu depan?" Harry tak dapat menahan diri untuk melanggar hukum 'jangan tanya-tanya'. Rasanya Paman Vernon memberitahunya bahwa mereka akan berlibur ke Hawaii minggu depan.

"Jadwalnya dimajukan," Bibi Petunia mengangsurkan sepiring roti bakar, telur mata sapi, dan daging asap, --semuanya nyaris gosong-- pada Harry. "Habiskan sarapanmu, lalu cepatlah berkemas. Kau akan kami titipkan pada Mrs Figg seperti biasa. Ia sudah setuju,"

Harry tak berpikir panjang lagi, secepatnya menghabiskan sarapan tanpa rasa itu, lalu berlari ke kamarnya untuk berkemas. Saat Dudley masih berlari ke kamarnya lagi --sudah untuk yang keenam kalinya-- untuk mengambil sesuatu yang tertinggal, Harry sudah berdiri manis di teras --tidak terlalu manis juga sih-- dengan koper dan sangkar Hedwignya.

"Taruhan pada hari keberapa kucing-kucing Mrs Figg akan melahap dia," kekeh Dudley pada ayahnya, mengerling Hedwig. Burung hantu itu sebaliknya melempar pandangan meremehkan.

Akhirnya sampai juga mereka di rumah Mrs Figg setelah perjalanan singkat yang 'sangat menyenangkan'. Dudley terus nyerocos tentang Hawaii dan Hedwig tak henti menggerapak di sangkarnya. Setelah berbasa-basi sejenak, keluarga Dursley meninggalkannya di kediaman Mrs Figg.

"Nah, Harry, kurasa sekarang tinggal kita berdua," kata wanita setengah baya itu sambil menggiring Harry yang tersaruk-saruk menyeret koper dan sangkar Hedwignya masuk. Detik berikutnya jantung Harry serasa terhenti karena mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Bukan berdua, tapi bertiga,"

"Berempat," suara ini juga dikenalnya.

"Berlima," nah, kalau yang ini suara asing baginya.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah didapatinya .. Sirius, Lupin, dan seorang laki-laki yang tidak ia kenal sedang duduk santai di sofa, seolah memang tengah menunggunya.

"Sudah kubilang kita akan segera bertemu, bukan?" Sirius nyengir lebar.

"Sirius? Profesor Lupin?"

"Remus saja, Harry, toh aku bukan gurumu lagi," Remus tersenyum, "o, ya, ini Mundungus Fletcher, salah satu anggota kami,"

"Anggota?" Harry makin tak mengerti.

"_The old crowd_, Harry, kelompok lama .." Mrs Figg mengedip. Seekor kucing naik ke pangkuannya.

"Mrs Figg, anda .." Harry benar-benar _shock. _

"Arabella saja, Harry," wanita itu tersenyum, "Dumbledore memintaku untuk selalu mengawasimu selama kau berada bersama Dursleys, dan itu sudah kulakukan,"

"Kaujalankan tugasmu dengan baik, Bella," Sirius memotong, "cukup acara kejut-mengejutkannya. Kita langsung ke acara inti,"

Arabella duduk di kursi goyangnya dan memberi isyarat pada Harry agar duduk. Harry mengambil tempat di sebelah Sirius.

"Dumbledore membentuk kelompok ini bertahun-tahun lalu untuk melawan Voldemort," Mundungus memulai kisahnya. Melihat Harry terkesima, ia melanjutkan seolah dapat membaca pikirannya, "Ya, Harry, kami semua menyebut namanya. Dumbledore mengatakan, ketakutan akan nama memperbesar ketakutan akan benda itu sendiri,"

Harry mengangguk. Pantas saja Sirius dan Remus tak pernah ragu menyebut namanya.

"Kelompok kami mengerjakan apa saja untuk melawan Voldemort, semua yang tidak terjangkau oleh para Auror," Sirius melanjutkan, "sebenarnya kita masih punya dua anggota lagi," ia memandang Harry dengan sedih.

Harry tak mengerti. Kalaupun dulu ayah dan ibunya anggota kelompok ini, lalu apa perannya sekarang di sini? Menggantikan posisi orangtuanya? Sungguh tak sepadan.

Nampaknya Remus mafhum dengan tanya di benak Harry, karena kemudian ia menerangkan, "Kita semua ada di sini atas undangan Dumbledore. Nanti malam ia akan .." pembicaraannya terputus karena perapian di ruangan itu mendadak menderu-deru. Abu dan sisa-sisa kayu bakar (karena apinya tak dinyalakan) berpusar kencang. Sedetik kemudian sebuah kepala muncul, dengan kacamata bulan separuh dan janggut keperakan.

"Profesor," semua serentak berdiri.

"Maaf mengejutkan, tapi ada perubahan rencana. Ah, kulihat Harry sudah datang. Baguslah. Segera ke kantorku, semua. Jaringan Floo sudah khusus dibuka untuk ini," dan dengan bunyi 'plop' kepala itu menghilang.

Serentak derajat kewaspadaan meningkat di ruangan itu. Arabella cepat menyambar sebuah pot di atas perapian, menjumput bubuk hijau dari dalamnya dan memberikannya pada Mundungus. Mundungus menerimanya, masuk ke dalam perapian, menebar bubuk itu.

"Hogwarts, Kantor Kepala Sekolah!" serunya, dan ia lenyap ditelan kobaran api hijau.

Berturut-turut Harry (mengepit Hedwig), Sirius, Remus, dan Arabella melakukan hal yang sama. Semua keluar di perapian ruangan Dumbledore sambil menepuk-nepuk jubah yang penuh abu. Hedwig segera pindah ke tenggeran di sebelah Fawkes.

Dumbledore menyambut mereka. Walau sekilas ia terlihat tenang, namun sorot matanya jelas menampakkan kekhawatiran. Ia memberi isyarat agar semua mengikutnya.

Hospital Wing ternyata.

Madam Pomfrey membukakan pintu. Di sana nampak sudah ada McGonagall, Flitwick, dan Sprout. Menilik raut wajah mereka yang tidak terkejut tatkala melihat Sirius, Harry menyimpulkan mereka sudah diberitahu Dumbledore.

Ketiga kepala asrama itu berada di sisi sebuah ranjang. Di atasnya terbaring sosok pucat .. Snape. Bahkan Sirius nampak terkejut.

"Poppy, bagaimana keadaannya kini?" Dumbledore menghampiri. Ketiga kepala asrama memberinya jalan.

"Kritis sekali, Profesor. Satu-satunya yang bisa menyelamatkannya hanyalah keinginan dari dalam diri untuk terus bertahan hidup," Matron itu menunduk, "dan aku khawatir itupun sudah tak dimilikinya," katanya lirih.

Harry melihat wajah yang lebih pucat dari biasanya dengan bibir yang membiru. Napasnya satu-satu, itupun dengan jeda yang cukup lama, dan berat.

"Apa yang terjadi, Sir?"

Dumbledore menghela napas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Harry, "Malam itu Severus mendapat panggilan lagi. Sebetulnya ia sudah mendapat firasat kurang enak. Tetapi ia tetap pergi, karena ia menduga pertemuan itu untuk merancang sebuah serangan besar,"

Mata Dumbledore menatap sosok Kepala Asrama Slytherin itu dengan prihatin, "Pertemuan itu awalnya ternyata hanya pertemuan biasa. Death Eaters Revell. Severus sebenarnya bisa selamat kalau ia langsung pulang seusai Revell. Namun ia menaruh curiga bahwa pertemuan yang sebenarnya tentang serangan itu memang akan dilaksanakan,"

"Jadi ia kembali ke sana dan ketahuan," sela Sirius.

Dumbledore mengangguk, "Masih untung ia bisa kembali .. terlebih lagi karena ia berhasil mendapat informasi,"

"Walau nyawa taruhannya," Remus berbisik getir.

Dumbledore mengangguk lagi, "Mereka merencanakan penyerangan atas Fudge. Penculikan, kalau tak bisa, langsung pembunuhan,"

"Biar saja Fudge diculik," ketus Sirius.

"Aku mengerti ketidaksukaanmu, Sirius, tetapi yang jadi masalah bukan Fudge sebagai individu. Karena dia Menteri Sihir, itulah masalahnya," Mundungus menenangkan Sirius.

"Ya, betul," Arabella menanggapi, "kalau penjagaan terhadap Menteri Sihir saja bisa ditembus, berarti Voldemort berhasil menunjukkan pada dunia sihir bahwa kekuatannya sudah kembali. Menunjukkan bahwa ia tak bisa dihalangi. Bahwa terornya akan merajalela lagi,"

Harry perlahan mulai mengerti, "Jadi kita semua akan menghadapinya secara langsung. Frontal,"

Dumbledore menatapnya dalam-dalam, "Kasarnya begitu, Harry. Walau aku berharap itu adalah jalan terakhir. Dan sebisanya kami berusaha untuk tidak melibatkanmu,"

"Untuk apa aku diberitahu semua ini kalau tidak boleh terlibat?" entah dari mana Harry punya nyali untuk mengucapkan ini, "Aku tidak berkeberatan berhadapan dengannya. Aku sudah pernah melakukannya, dan aku masih hidup,"

"Walau begitu kita tidak boleh nekad," Flitwick buka suara, "harus dengan perhitungan dan rencana yang matang,"

Dumbledore mengangguk menyetujui, "Kita bicarakan di ruanganku saja," ujarnya, "Poppy, bila terjadi sesuatu dengannya, segera beritahu kami,"

"Tentu saja, Kepala Sekolah,"

Tanpa suara mereka berjalan beriringan, dan menunggu sementara Dumbledore mendesiskan 'coklat praline' yang membuat si patung gargoyle melonjak minggir.

Foto-foto para Kepala Sekolah terdahulu ternyata sedang bersiaga menanti mereka masuk, dan semua mata memandang penuh rasa ingin tahu pada Dumbledore.

"Apakah ia menyebutkan waktunya?" Mundungus menanyakan hal yang nampaknya ingin diketahui semua orang, karena bahkan foto-foto para Kepala Sekolah terdahulu juga mengangguk-angguk.

"Tidak," Dumbledore berjalan memutar dan duduk di kursi kerjanya, mulai membuka bungkus sebuah permen jeruk setelah sebelumnya yang lain menolak tawarannya, "tidak ada tanggal yang pasti. Voldemort tentu tidak akan sebodoh itu. Tetapi petunjuk yang diberikan Severus adalah, bahwa ini akan jadi hadiah bagi seseorang,"

Harry tak mampu mengeluarkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Meski dengan terpaksa akhirnya lirih keluar juga, "Besok tanggal 31. Mungkin ia ingin memberi hadiah untukku,"

Sirius terlonjak, "Bagaimana aku bisa lupa! Harry, tentu saja, ia akan melakukan segala cara untuk membuatmu menderita. Memperingati ulang tahun dengan sebuah bencana tentunya bukan ide yang baik,"

"Sama sekali ide yang buruk," Harry mendesis.

"Jadi kemungkinan penyerangan akan berlangsung besok," gumam Flitwick, "sempit sekali waktu persiapannya,"

"Mungkin bahkan malam ini," Arabella mengingatkan, "jam duabelas nanti malam bukankah sudah terhitung tanggal 31?"

Wajah-wajah seisi ruangan menjadi muram. Bahkan foto-foto para kepala sekolahpun tertunduk lesu.

Dan bahkan bertambah muram setelah Remus berkata getir, "Dan malam nanti bulan akan purnama penuh,"

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Sirius tak sabaran.

"Kita tak bisa berbuat lain. Menunggu. Tetapi harus tetap waspada, "Flitwick membuat semuanya mengangguk meski dengan suaranya yang kecil.

"Baiklah," Dumbledore mengangguk, "kembali ke kantor kalian," katanya pada para kepala asrama, "sedang kalian," katanya memandang Harry, Sirius, Remus, Arabella, dan Mundungus, "untuk sementara tidurlah di asrama Gryffindor. Para peri-rumah sudah kuperintahkan untuk mempersiapkan kamar,"

Harry nyengir diam-diam. Apa kata Hermione nanti.

Hermione. Dan Ron. Aneh rasanya naik ke menara Gryffindor tanpa mereka berdua. Sebaliknya ia malah bersama dengan teman-teman ayah dan ibunya.

"Scarecrow" katanya pada Nyonya Gemuk, dan lukisan itu membuka, sambil mendelik pada Sirius. Sirius nyengir minta maaf.

Ruang Rekreasi kosong demikian pula kamar-kamarnya. Arabella sendirian masuk ke kamar anak perempuan, sedang Harry mengikuti yang lain ke kamarnya yang biasa. Empat ranjang sudah dibereskan termasuk ranjangnya.

"Aku biasa tidur di sini," Sirius menduduki salah satunya, "dan itu tempat Remus," katanya, lalu sambil menunjuk ke arah Harry, "sedang kau tidur di tempat ayahmu dulu, Harry,"

Remus duduk meraba-raba ranjangnya, "Aku tidak akan lupa saat-saat kita mempersiapkan diri untuk malam-malam purnama seperti sekarang,"

Harry tertegun, "Ceritakan," katanya memohon, "ceritakan, dong, please .."

Remus tersenyum, "Alami saja sendiri," katanya berdiri, lalu berjalan perlahan ke arah jendela. Hari perlahan menjadi gelap, sisa-sisa terakhir sinar mentari sudah memudar.

Bergeming Harry melihat sosok di hadapannya perlahan berubah wujud. Tangan dan kakinya. Wajahnya. Bulu-bulu di sekujur tubuhnya.

Sinar bulan sudah sepenuhnya naik ketika Remus sempurna beralih rupa menjadi serigala. Seperti kata Sirius dalam suratnya kemarin, nampaknya kini Remus memang sudah dapat mengendalikan dirinya. Dia tenang-tenang saja di hadapan Sirius, Harry, dan Mundungus. Sirius juga kelihatan tenang, meski Harry tahu dia amat sangat waspada. Jika saja Remus tidak dapat mengendalikan diri, dia akan secepatnya menjadi Snuffles.

Plop! Seorang peri-rumah muncul, dan nyaris saja berteriak kalau tidak ditenangkan Harry.

"Dobby, tak apa-apa. Dia Profesor Lupin,"

"P-pr-pro-profesor Lupin?" Dobby tergeragap. Serigala itu menggeram pelan. Dobby undur selangkah, menelan ludah, sebelum mulai bicara lagi, "A-anda sekalian mau makan malam di mana? Di sini saja kurasa?" katanya takut-takut sambil tetap menatap Remus.

"Ya," ujar Sirius, "kurasa di sini saja,"

Dobby menjentikkan jarinya, dan dalam sekejap muncul meja berisi hidangan. Dobby menghilang setelah mempersilakan mereka semua. Mereka makan dalam diam, sambil mencoa menerka pikiran yang lain.

Usai makan, dengan sekali jentik Dobby muncul kembali dan membersihkan semuanya. Matanya sekali-sekali mencuri pandang ke arah Remus. Serigala itu menggeram pelan tetapi tak nampak ada tanda-tanda menyerang.

Dobby menghilang setelah semua beres, tapi tak lama kembali lagi, "Profesor Kepala Sekolah meminta anda semua hadir di kantornya, Sirs," ujarnya cepat.

Wajah Sirius menegang, serigala Remus menggeram keras.

"Terimakasih Dobby," Harry menjawab, lalu semua keluar. Di Ruang Rekreasi, Arabella juga tergesa keluar dari kamarnya.

Di depan gargoyle itu sudah ada ketiga kepala asrama. Nampaknya kata kunci sudah diucapkan karena si patung gargoyle telah melompat ke pinggir memberi mereka jalan. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka semua masuk.

Dumbledore menyongsong mereka sambil memegang segulung perkamen.

"Ada perkembangan Sir?" Harry tak sabar bertanya.

Dumbledore tersenyum mendengar ketaksabaran dalam nada bicara Harry, "Pertama, keadaan Severus sudah semakin stabil," ada desah-desah lega yang terdengar, "Poppy mengabarkan ia bisa bangun kapan saja,"

"Apakah kira-kira ia bisa memberi info tambahan mengenai rencana Voldemort?" Sirius bertanya. Harry memperhatikan bahwa McGonagall, Sprout, dan Flitwick masih saja berjengit mendengar nama itu disebut.

"Tak usah menunggu ia sadar untuk mendapat kabar lebih lanjut," Dumbledore mengangsurkan perkamen yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke tangan Harry, "ini ditujukan padamu, Harry. Untung burung hantunya cerdik, ia mengantarkannya padaku. Kalau tidak, kukira kau sudah akan mengambil tindakan sendiri lagi, seperti biasa,"

Harry nyengir, tetapi segera cengirannya lenyap saat ia membuka gulungan perkamen itu:

_Potter, _

_Kalau surat ini sebuah portkey, tentulah kau sudah jadi milikku sekarang, _

_Kau ingin hadiah ulang tahun apa? _

_Bagaimana dengan bagian tubuh Fudge? Sebutkan saja mana yang paling kau inginkan. Kaki? Tangan? Atau bahkan kepala? _

Bagian bawah surat itu bertanda lambang tengkorak hijau dengan ular terjulur sebagai lidahnya.

Harry gemetar menyodorkan surat itu pada Sirius yang kemudian membacakannya keras-keras untuk yang lain.

"Jadi Severus benar," gumam Flitwick, "dia sudah mendapatkan Fudge."

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Sprout gelisah.

"Kita ke sana sekarang," Sirius sudah hendak beranjak, tapi Dumbledore menahannya.

"Aku setuju kau, Remus, dan Harry yang pergi ke sana. Hanya aku minta jangan gegabah. Hati-hati. Kami di sini akan memantau kalian. Lagipula aku percaya Severus akan segera pulih, dan kita bisa menggunakan Kekuatan Gabungan untuk menolong kalian,"

"Kekuatan Gabungan?" Harry heran.

"Wewenang yang dimiliki setiap kepala asrama untuk memanggil kekuatan para pendiri, menggabungkannya menjadi kekuatan yang luarbiasa,"

"Jika memang kekuatan itu ada, mengapa tidak sedari dulu digunakan untuk melawan Voldemort?" Arabella menyela.

"Karena hanya bisa digunakan pada waktu-waktu tertentu. Kukira saatnya sudah akan tiba," Dumbledore menyapukan tangannya ke arah foto-foto para mantan kepala sekolah, dan Harry baru menyadari bahwa foto-foto itu berpendar keemasan.

"Sekarang, pergilah. Ingat, hati-hati. Waspada, jangan gegabah, dan menyerahkan nyawa sia-sia," Dumbledore mengeluarkan sebuah asbak butut dari lacinya, sisinya sudah penyok-penyok, "Sirius kukira lebih baik kau menjadi Snuffles saja,"

Sirius mengangguk lalu sekejap di tempatnya telah berdiri seekor anjing hitam besar. Ia menyalak pada serigala Remus, lalu bersamaan Snuffles, serigala Remus, dan Harry menyentuh asbak itu, yang segera saja berpusing membawa mereka ke ..

* * *

".. Downing Street 10. Ini adalah kediaman sekaligus kantor Perdana Menteri Muggle," sahut Sirius segera setelah mereka mendarat dengan selamat. Ia telah berubah wujud kembali.

"Lalu mengapa kita di sini?"

Sirius tertawa kecil melihat keheranan di wajah Harry.

"Kau belum pernah tahu kediaman Menteri Sihir kita?"

Harry menggeleng.

"Ya, di sini juga,"

Sirius tertawa tertahan lagi melihat Harry semakin bengong.

"Sir Downing, yang namanya dipakai untuk nama jalan ini adalah tokoh kontroversi Inggris abad 17, masanya Cromwell. Ia adalah seorang mata-mata,dituduh pengkhianat, dan lain sebagainya. Tingkah lakunya memang aneh, tapi tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang .. penyihir,"

Harry mengangguk tak sepenuhnya mengerti. Kalau tentang Sir Downing ia sudah banyak tahu dari pelajaran di SD Muggle-nya. Tapi bahwa ia penyihir?

"Di tempat ini selain kediaman Perdana Menteri Muggle, Sir Downing juga membangun kediaman untuk Menteri Sihir. Hanya penyihir tertentu yang bisa melihatnya.

"Kalau Voldemort bisa menembus tempat ini berarti ..?" Harry berharap tebakannya salah.

Serigala Remus menggeram. Sirius berkata pelan, "berarti ia bisa menembus penjagaan ketat Kementrian. Dan berarti pula, ia menjadi ancaman bagi Muggle, sedekat ini ia pada kediaman Perdana Menteri Muggle dan salah satu istana Ratu Muggle, Westminster,"

Harry terdiam. Dengan ancaman yang begitu besar, apa yang bisa ia perbuat? Tetapi ia tidak berkata-kata lagi melihat Sirius sudah menjadi Snuffles, mengamati sekeliling bersama serigala Remus dan mendengus-dengus ke sana ke mari.

Kabut tebal dan lembab menggantung di jalanan London saat itu. Dan tak ada yang memperhatikan tatkala segaris kegelapan mulai menutupi purnama.

* * *

Kabut tebal dan lembab menggantung di jalanan London saat itu. Seorang anak muda berwajah bulat tersaruk-saruk menyeret sapunya. Raut wajahnya seperti menahan tangis.

"Duh, kenapa tak kuturuti nasihat nenek. Aku sih, sok jago ingin pergi sendiri," keluhnya lalu duduk di pinggiran trotoar, menghapus peluh dengan ujung jubahnya. Perutnya keroncongan.

Ia teringat saat akan berangkat tadi pagi. Ia dan neneknya berencana akan berbelanja keperluan sekolah di Diagon Alley. Tapi saat sedang bersiap-siap, neneknya terpeleset di kamar mandi. Kakinya terkilir dan bengkak.

Tabib sihir yang dipanggil kemudian mengatakan bahwa bengkaknya bisa mengempes dalam dua-tiga hari. Ia memberikan ramuan untuk mengompresnya. Tetapi, kondisi kaki nenek yang sudah sepuh memaksanya harus beristirahat sebulan atau bahkan lebih, tidak boleh dipakai berjalan.

"Yah, sebulan .. keburu masuk. Bagaimana ini?" keluh anak muda berwajah bundar itu putus asa.

"Neville, mungkin kaki nenek sudah akan pulih di akhir Agustus. Kita masih bisa pergi sama-sama kan?" hibur neneknya.

Tetapi anak itu tidak mau mendengar. Dan memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Masa sudah empat tahun ini selalu diantar nenek terus. Tahun ini ia kan berusia 15 tahun. Sudah cukup besar, pasti bisa pergi sendiri, pikirnya.

Diam-diam ia pergi. Kalau bilang dulu pada nenek pasti tidak boleh. Apalagi dengan sapu terbang. Nenek tidak pernah percaya ia bisa mengendalikan benda itu.

Mulanya semua berjalan lancar. Langit biru cerah kala sapu terbangnya mengudara, tanpa kesalahan. Err .. itu kalau saat ia terguling saat start tadi tidak dihitung lho..

Tetapi kemudian ia kehilangan arah. Entah berapa lama ia terbang berputar-putar. Belum lagi ia takut ketahuan Muggle.

Hari sudah gelap ketila ia memutuskan untuk mendarat saja. Pendaratan tidak bisa dibilang mulus, apalagi ia sudah kedinginan, pegal-pegal seharian berada di atas sapu, dan perutnya berbunyi-bunyi. Tersaruk-saruk ia berjalan ke sana ke mari berharap bertemu orang, terutama penyihir, untuk bertanya arah. Tidak lucu dong kalau ia bertanya pada posili .. eh, polisi .. ya betul polisi Muggle, arah mana Diagon Alley.

Kesal dan mau menangis, kakinya menendang batu kerikil di sekelilingnya. 'Dugh' kakinya menendang batu, 'Kling' lho yang itu kan bukan batu? 'B-plup' suara seperti sumbat botol terlepas.

Sesaat kabut di sekelilingnya berubah warna menjadi kebiruan sebelum akhirnya kabut biru itu memadat dan membentuk sebuah .. eh .. seorang? Makhluk itu gemuk, botak, sangat tinggi dan besar sehingga Neville harus mendongak untuk melihatnya. Tawanya mengelegar, membuat Neville berharap ia menjadi Trevor saja yang bisa bersembunyi di balik batu.

"Huauahahahahahaaa .."

"S-si-siapa k-ka-kamu?"

"Aku jin dalam botol,"

"J-jin dalam b-botol?" Neville beringsut mundur.

"Ya, dan kau sudah membebaskanku dari kurungan. Beribu tahun aku terkurung di dalamnya,"

Neville membuka mulutnya namun tak sepatahpun keluar.

Jin itu mendekatkan wajah besarnya ke wajah Neville membuatnya semakin terpaku tak bisa bergerak, "Dan aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanmu. Permintaan apa saja,"

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Neville untuk mengumpulkan keberaniannya mengucapkan beberapa patah kata, "P-per-permintaan a-ap-apa saja?"

Makhluk besar itu mengangguk sambil terkekeh (yang terdengar seperti guntur) "Apa saja, Neville, apa saja,"

"K-kau tahu namaku?"

"Hehe .. dan aku juga tahu keinginanmu yang sebenarnya saat ini," sahutnya sambil menunjukkan tangannya dan terciptalah sekeranjang roti isi daging dan sebotol jus labu dingin, "Jangan takut, ini bonus. Tidak termasuk dalam kategori permintaan" sahutnya.

Mula-mula Neville takut-takut, namun rasa lapar mengalahkan ketakutannya, dan iapun makan dengan lahap.

"K-kau sendiri tidak makan?"

Jin itu terkekeh lagi. Menggeleng. "Tidak, terimakasih. Jin tak perlu makan. Tapi, terus terang, tidak banyak manusia maupun penyihir yang menawariku makan sepertimu, kau tahu itu,"

Neville tersipu, pipinya yang menggelembung terhenti sejenak gerakannya, "Sungguh?"

Jin itu mengangguk, dan raut mukanya berubah serius, "Kau anak baik, Neville. Dan pemberani. Sebenarnya kau juga bisa cukup pintar. Sayang sesuatu menghalangi pikiranmu. Sesuatu dari kekuatan yang jahat. Sehingga pikiranmu tak bisa berjalan seperti semestinya,"

Neville tercenung sambil terus mengunyah. Kepintaran. Kepandaian. Itukah hal yang diimpikannya? Bagaimana kalau ia minta supaya jadi pandai? Kalau ia pandai pasti nenek akan bangga. Kalau ia pandai tentu .. ah, tapi Hermione yang sebegitu pandainya juga tetap saja dibenci Profesor Snape. Bagaimana kalau ia minta agar Profesor Snape berhenti membencinya? Kalau hal itu terjadi mungkin hidup ini akan lebih indah.

Sejenak Neville terdiam. Tentu saja akan jauh lebih indah kalau ia bisa bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya. Bagaimana jika ia minta kedua orangtuanya dipulihkan? Sehingga ia bisa hidup bahagia bersama mereka? Tak akan ada artinya dibenci Profesor Snape jika ia bisa pulang ke tempat di mana kedua orangtuamu menantikan dengan penuh cinta. Dan orangtua tak akan peduli bila anak mereka penakut, canggung, pelupa .. mereka tetap akan mencintaimu tanpa pamrih.

Basah pipi Neville memikirkannya.

Sejenak ia baru tersadar bahwa si Jin memperhatikannya. Cepat-cepat diusap kedua pipinya. Jadi, mana yang akan dipilihnya? Ah, ternyata sulit juga. Begitu banyak keinginan ..

Mendadak pemikiran dan kunyahannya terhenti.

Si Jin itu memasang wajah serius dan matanya menyorot ke suatu arah. Waspada. Dan ada suara-suara. Bukan suara-suara yang menyenangkan. Tapi suara-suara yang mengerikan.

Jin itu memberi isyarat agar ia diam. Tapi itu tak perlu, tanpa disuruhpun ia sudah membeku ketakutan. Dengan ternganga keheranan ia melihat Jin mengubah diri menjadi box surat di tepi jalan.

"Bersembunyilah di belakangku. Kau bisa melihat mereka, namun mereka tak akan bisa melihatmu. Selama kau tak bergerak. Dan jangan bersuara,"

Diliputi rasa tegang yang membuncah, ia menurut. Dengan mata membulat tak berkedip ia menyaksikan ..

* * *

Harry, seekor anjing hitam besar, dan serigala itu bersiaga. Aura kejahatan terasa kental di sekeliling mereka. Tiap detik apapun bisa terjadi.

Wuzzzzzzzz ...

Angin dingin berdesir membekukan tulang. Samar suara tawa terdengar, tawa yang keji. Kian lama kian jelas.

Sosok itu kini terpampang jelas di hadapan mereka. Sesosok laki-laki kurus dengan wajah datar, dengan hidung seperti hidung ular, sesosok laki-laki pendek dengan jubah bertudung, sesosok laki-laki lagi terkulai lemas tak berdaya, kelihatannya tangannya terikat, dan di belakang mereka dua sosok dengan jubah bertudung. Death Eaters. Dalam cahaya bulan Harry mengenali salah satu dari mereka, Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Entah siapa satunya lagi.

"Ah, Harry Potter! Jadi kau tertarik juga untuk mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahunmu! Ya! Dan kau bahkan membawa anjing penjaga untuk mengawalmu," tawa keji itu terdengar lagi.

Sirius menggeram, tapi ia tetap tak bergerak. Matanya berkilat waspada.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Harry berkata datar, mencoba meredam getar kemarahan yang timbul.

"Kita buktikan siapa yang terhebat di antara kita. Ingat? Dulu kita belum selesai. AKU BELUM PUAS!"

Harry maju selangkah, tangannya menggenggam erat tongkatnya. Kalu kali ini ia harus mengadu tongkat lagi, ia harus kuat. Bagaimanapun Voldemort sekarang tentu jauh lebih kuat dari saat baru lahir kembali dulu.

Harry sudah akan maju lagi ketika ia mendengar suara geraman. Serigala Remus menggeram galak di sisinya.

"Ah, Lupin! Bulan purnama sungguh cerah, eh! Bagaimana rasanya menjadi manusia serigala, dan .. Oh! Sungguh suatu kemajuan kau bisa bersama mereka. Kau sudah tidak makan manusia lagi?"

Serigala Remus menggeram semakin galak. Voldemort memberi isyarat, dan sosok pendek di sebelahnya maju. Tudungnya dibuka, oleh tangan kirinya, yang berkilat di bawah cahaya bulan.

Harry terkesiap. Tangan perak! Tangan perak! Perak! Perak berbahaya bagi manusia serigala!

Serigala Remus masih tetap menggeram, namun kali ini nampak menahan langkah. Voldemort sekali lagi memperdengarkan tawanya yang mengerikan.

Masih belum ada yang memperhatikan bayangan kegelapan merayap menutupi lebih banyak lagi bagian purnama.

* * *

Neville terkesiap. Lupin? Serigala itu Lupin? Profesor Lupin? Ya, ia mendengar desas-desus bahwa Profesor Lupin mengundurkan diri karena ketahuan ia manusia serigala. Tapi .. serigala itu Profesor Lupin? Dan orang di sebelah Kau-Tahu-Siapa --betulkah ia melihat sendiri sosok Kau-Tahu-Siapa?-- orang itu bertangan perak. Perak! Bukankah perak berbahaya bagi manusia serigala?

* * *

Tiba-tiba entah mendapat wahyu dari mana Harry maju dengan mantap. Suaranya datar dan dingin.

"Wormtail, apapun yang saat ini ingin kau lakukan, jangan lupa bahwa kau punya hutang padaku. Hutang penyihir, Wormtail. Wizard Debt,"

Langkah Wormtail terhenti. Ragu. Tangannya terhenti di udara. Ia mundur.

Snuffles berubah kembali menjadi Sirius. Ia berbicara sungguh-sungguh, "Peter. Satu lagi kawanmu mau kau bunuh?"

Voldemort murka, "Wormtail! Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat habisi dia!" bentaknya bengis.

"S-saya tidak bisa t-tuanku. H-hu-hutang penyihir, tu-tuanku," Wormtail terbata.

Voldemort kehilangan kesabarannya, "Imperio!"

Tangan Wormtail kembali terangkat ke udara, seolah membawa beban yang sangat berat. Seolah terjadi tarik-menarik antara tetap diam dan melaksanakan tugas.

"Tidak, Tuanku. Jangan paksa hamba, tuanku. Wormtail tidak bisa, tuanku," Wormtail kelihatan payah sekali menahan kutukan Imperius yang dilancarkan Voldemort padanya.

"Tolol," Voldemort mengarahkan tongkatnya dan mendesis dingin, "Avada Kedavra,"

Kilatan sinar hijau di udara dan Wormtail membeku seketika sebelum tubuhnya berdebum. Matanya menatap hampa, mulutnya terbuka. Tangan peraknya hancur luluh begitu tubuhnya menyentuh tanah.

Harry terperangah. Ia tahu Voldemort kejam, ia mengharapkan Wormtail tak akan mencelakai Remus, sahabatnya sendiri --sedemikian kuatnya hubungan Hutang Penyihir itu?-- tapi Harry tak menduga akan seperti ini jadinya.

* * *

Neville terperangah. Ia benar-benar tidak siap menyaksikan ini. Imperio. Avada kedavra. Kepalanya sakit, berdenyut-denyut. Ia seolah mendengar teriakan-teriakan kesakitan. Orang tuanya. Crucio. Semuanya membuatnya pening. Ia tidak dapat berpikir.

* * *

Sirius mendesis, "Selamat jalan Peter. Walau bagaimana kau pernah menjadi teman kami sekian tahun,"

Serigala Remus menggeram.

Voldemort tertawa bengis lagi, "Ah, sungguh mengharukan. Nah, mengapa kalian tidak mendampinginya saja ke neraka?"

"Avada Kedavra"

Sirius gesit menghindar, langsung berubah menjadi Snuffles. Di belakang Voldemort, kedua Pelahap Maut-nya bersiaga, namun terlambat. Snuffles dengan sekali gebrak menerkam mereka hingga terjatuh. Saat mereka terbangun dan hendak balas menyerang ia mengejar mereka, membuat mereka lintang pukang .

Voldemort mendengus marah, tapi tak berbuat sesuatu untuk menghentikan Pelahap Mautnya. Tongkatnya tergenggam erat, matanya menatap nyalang penuh dendam pada Harry, yang sementara itu juga sudah menggenggam erat tongkatnya.

"Crucio"

"Impedimenta"

Serangan itu berhasil dipatahkan. Harry terus menatap waspada.

"Cruc.."

Raungan keras terdengar. Serigala Remus menerkam Voldemort, membuatnya terguling. Dengan muka merah Voldemort berusaha berdiri, sayang sekali tongkatnya masih tergenggam tak lepas.

Harry bersiaga.

Tapi tidak. Ia tidak terus menuju ke arah Harry. Tongkatnya ditujukan kepada serigala Remus. Dengan satu jentikan meluncur sinar keperakan dari tongkatnya. Voldemort menyihir peluru perak!

"Impedimenta! Stupefy! Reducio!"

Tapi semuanya tidak berhasil menghentikan laju peluru perak itu.

Voldemort terkekeh keji.

Harry terpana.

* * *

Neville terpana.

Profesor Lupin, satu-satunya guru yang menghargainya. Memang Profesor Sprout juga memujinya pandai dalam Herbologi, tapi itu terjadi setelah Profesor Sprout mengenalnya selama beberapa tahun dalam kelasnya.

Sedangkan Profesor Lupin? Beliau bahkan belum mengenalnya, --mungkin hanya sebatas salah satu murid yang ketakutan di kereta saat dementor menyusup-- tapi mau membelanya dari sindiran Snape di ruang guru. Memberinya kesempatan pertama kali melawan Boggart. Malahan saat yang lain hanya diberi satu kesempatan, ia diberi dua kali. Dan kesempatan untuk menghabisinya. Sekaligus memberinya kepercayaan diri. Memberinya harga diri.

"Jin," desisnya, "aku sudah tahu apa permintaanku. Lindungi dia, Jin, lindungi Profesor Lupin. Please, jangan biarkan dia mati,"

Kotak Pos biru itu menoleh, "Kau yakin?"

Neville mengangguk mantap.

* * *

Harry terpana.

Mantranya tak dapat menghentikan laju peluru perak itu. Hanya memperlambat.

Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat serigala Remus berkelit, dan kembali menerkam Voldemort.

Saat itu nyaris seluruh permukaan purnama tertutup bayangan bumi.

Dan Voldemort kembali merapal "Avada Kedavra" pada bayangan serigala yang melayang hendak menerkam ke arahnya.

Separuh serigala separuh manusia Remus terbanting ke tanah. Dan bayangan bumi tepat menutup seluruh permukaan purnama. Gerhana.

Voldemort menyeringai. Kali ini tak ada yang dapat menghalangi dia menghabisi Harry.

"Avada Kedavra,"

Sebuah kilauan transparan muncul menghadang kilasan sinar hijau itu, membentuk lingkaran laksana perisai, memantulkannya kembali ke arah Voldemort.

Mantranya kembali menyerang dirinya sendiri.

Dengan jeritan menyayat, tubuhnya hancur jadi debu.

Dumbledore. Dan keempat Kepala Asrama. Muncul begitu saja dari lingkaran perisai transparan itu. Snape sudah pulih .. Kekuatan Gabungan ..

Tak ada yang tahu apakah Voldemort sudah lenyap selamanya, atau hanya menghilang sementara seperti dulu. Tapi tak ada yang menghiraukannya. Ada yang lain yang patut menjadi perhatian. Fudge. Dan Remus.

Remus terbaring pucat tak bergerak. Manusia utuh. Dumbledore membungkuk memeriksanya.

"Serigala itu telah pergi," desisnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Ia tersenyum.

Dan kegelapan bayangan bumi di permukaan purnama perlahan menyingkir. Gerhana telah usai.

**EPILOG 1 **

"Jangan sekali-sekali melakukan hal itu lagi, Neville. Untung kakek Algie menemukanmu pagi ini. Bagaimana kalau kau tak bisa ditemukan?" Neville hanya bisa tertunduk sementara nenek mengomelinya pagi itu. Tapi ia tidak kesal. Ia tahu nenek mengkhawatirkannya. Nenek sayang padanya.

Ia tahu kini, walau ia tidak menjadi pintar, walau ia tak bisa mengubah kebencian Profesor Snape padanya, walau ia tidak bisa memulihkan kedua orangtuanya, ia tahu kalau ia tetap disayang. Nenek. Kakek Algie. Nenek Enid. Semuanya.

Dan walau tak ada yang tahu betapa khawatirnya ia pada Profesor Lupin, walau Profesor Lupin tidak tahu apa yang ia minta saat mendapat kesempatan Satu Permintaan, ia tahu ia menyayanginya. Dan orang yang sayang pada orang lain akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi orang yang disayangi itu.

Ia tersenyum sendiri.

Ia tersenyum puas saat pagi itu menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. Ya, pagi ini ia baru bisa kembali setelah ditemukan oleh Kakek Algie tergeletak tertidur di jalanan Muggle dekat Leaky Cauldron.

Dan betapa tercengangnya ia saat mendapati seekor burung hantu di jendelanya, dengan gulungan perkamen di kakinya.

_Dear Neville, _

_Terimakasih banyak. _

_Aku berhutang padamu. _

_Sincerely, _

_Remus Lupin _

**EPILOG 2 **

Purnama malam itu sungguh luarbiasa. Sang Candra merona merah bulat sempurna kala meniti singgasana malam. Malih warni kuning keemasan, dan puncaknya tatkala ia sudah berada di atas kepala, putih keperakan, terpantul di air danau yang tenang dan jernih bak cermin.

Dua sosok laki-laki bergeming menikmati pentas perjalanan purnama, tak bersuara, hingga ..

"Jadi, kau merindukan saat-saat lalu?" suara laki-laki yang satu memecah keheningan.

Laki-laki di sebelahnya mengangguk, "Dulu aku begitu mendambakan saat seperti ini. Menikmati purnama seperti apa yang diceritakan orang. Tanpa lolongan, tanpa cakar atau bulu. Dan .. memang sungguh luarbiasa. Namun .." ia mendesah, "jujur juga harus kuakui ada rasa kehilangan. Ada rasa rindu pada saat-saat itu,"

Sejenak hening lagi.

"Sirius," kata laki-laki kedua, "maukah kau membantuku mempelajari cara beranimagi?"

Tawa laki-laki yang pertama meledak hingga mengagetkan sekawanan ikan yang bergerak mendekati mereka.

"Remus, Remus," sisa tawa masih jelas terdengar, "memangnya kau ingin beranimagi menjadi apa?" laki-laki yang dipanggil Sirius itu jelas berusaha keras menghentikan tawanya.

Laki-laki bernama Remus itu tersenyum tipis, pantulan sinar purnama di air danau yang ter-refleksi di kedua bola matanya membuat ia terlihat begitu penuh rahasia.

"Jangan bilang kau tak tahu aku ingin jadi animagus apa, Sirius," ujarnya, "yang jelas bukan ayam atau kelinci,"

Keduanya berpandangan sejenak sebelum tertawa keras-keras

Malam makin larut, purnama belum surut, bunyi serangga malam meningkahi kedua ciptaan-Nya yang sedang menikmati persahabatan mereka.

Selamanya.

Semoga.

**END**


End file.
